Big Time Kogan Song Shuffle
by Youtube Slut
Summary: Kogan Song Shuffle, I might be doing more depending on your reviews. Kogan might contain some Jarlos in the next chapter.


Kogan Song Shuffle

Set your iPod to shuffle. Write a drabble either in regards to the song lyrics, or the emotion of the song.

I have never done this before so I would love some constructive critiasm.

Wide Open Spaces- Dixie Chicks

He didn't think any one new what he was talking about when he would say he wanted to marry the Green eyed beauty. He new he would make mistakes in the relationships, but he knew that with out the mistakes he would never learn. He wanted Kendall to know that he loved the blond man. Logan wanted a life with his doctor dream then come home to Kendall waiting by the door to kiss him.

As a child he knew that Kendall and him had a special bond. It's a bond that no one could break. Not James or Carlos who are both gay also. As Kendall and Logan are leaving the Palm Woods to move in to a house together, Kendall's mother is watching the car leave along with Logan's mom. He knew that he loved Kendall and Kendall loved him. That's all he needed. He was flying on love now.

City is ours- Big Time Rush

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos had all jumped in to a car to go to a club for Kendall's 21st birthday. Since Kendall was the youngest out of all of them they were all twenty one now.

When they pulled up to the club and opened the door everyone there jumped up. The boys only heard one sentence from the girls, "There they are!" The music was turned up loud and the lights turned down and the boys got so drunk. Kendall and Logan started dancing together.

"Logan the night is young, I know this is crazy, the city is ours and I want you. I want you to be my boyfriend." All Logan could do was nod. Then they kissed.

Follow me- Uncle Kracker

You don't remember how we met; you don't remember why you fell for me. All you remember is I make you feel so free. You won't tell anyone about us. You say as long as no one knows no one could care. You don't care if anyone finds out, but you love sneaking around. I'll tuck you in at night; I will kiss your forehead when you're sick. You won't say goodbye when I leave to go to the store. You won't find anyone like me if you leave. You look guilty that you wont tell anyone, but you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared. We will be alright as long as you don't ask me to stay. We can sneak around all you want as long as I know I love you Logan.

You lie- Reba

We lie in the dark. I know you're still awake. We're alone and the only sound I can hear is you breathing heavy. I know you love me, but you keep sneaking round with Jo. Kendall I know you lie to me all the time. I just go with it because I love you so much. I don't know how much more abuse I can take. I know its wrong but you're like a drug and I can't let you go yet. You lie until you can find a way to say good bye, so until then I will let you lie and sneak, it hurts that I know I can't have you all to my self, all because I love you Kendall.

Turn on the radio- Reba

"No good lies, stupid excuses, and breaking my heart tore it apart and I still gave you another chance. I won't take it anymore Kendall!" Logan yells. "You're a two timer. You can come crawling on your knees and I don't care. If you want to hear me again turn on your radio. You can listen to our song and think about every thing that you did wrong to me. You can call twitter and text until your fingers bleed and I won't care. You can sing along and crank up the song until you blow your speakers out your Chevy truck. So Romeo if you're missing me let me tell you were to go turn on your radio! And you know why! Because I'm done!" When Logan finally finished his rant he had fire in his eyes. Then Kendall looked him straight in the eyes.

"I will always love you Logan. I don't know why I can't stop cheating. I know you love me too. I also know you won't give another chance and I so don't deserve it, but I would love it if you gave me another chance. It can be my last chance forever. I love you." Then Kendall kissed Logan and Logan just melted.

"This is your last chance, I love you so much." Kendall grabbed his hand and they walked. Then a girl walked past and Kendall watched her backside as she walked past.

No one Else- Allison Iraheta

"I have no one else to blame for my problems, but you always let my mistakes slide. There is simply no one else that would do that. I truly love you because of that. Your like no one else Kendall. I will never know what I did to deserve you. There is no one else I can lean on a 1000 times during my difficult days and threw my typical ways. There is no one else I trust more then you. You let me kick you to the floor and you still come back for more. You let me talk out everything and won't call me insane. You know me more then anyone else I know. You are truly amazing baby. I know that every time I flip out you will still be here to help me threw it. You're like know one else, that's what I love about you." Logan said threw his tears.

"I do it because I love you and only you Logan." Kendall said leaning in to kiss the shorter brunette.

Why- Rascal Flatts

Dear Logan,

You must have been in a place so dark. Why you didn't come to me I will never know, there must have been some thing I could have said or done to help. I'm your boyfriend I should have noticed you were getting hit by your mother. Now in my mind you're still seventeen not twenty. I had no clue you would had the heart to commit suicide. This cant be the way you meant to draw the crowd. Why that's what I keep asking. I had no clue you were masking a hurt face. You gave me so many clues and I didn't pick them up. You were so passionate about everything you did. That was one thing I admired about you. Only god knows what went wrong and why you would leave the stage in the middle of the song. Why, why, why. Who am I to judge or explain, although I do have a gigantic question to ask you. Who told you life wasn't worth the fight? This old world isn't that bad place. They lied who ever they are I will find them and they would wish they were dead. I love you so much Logie. Our little home town is hurting so much. You made a huge impact on this entire town. You were the only gay doctor and it kind of freaked out some of the guys but they got over it quickly. I will never forget when our old high school bully came in to see you so as a joke you made him pull his pants down and cough. I got it on tape also. I was so jealous then I realized it was revenge not real. There are so many thoughts in my head about how you killed your self.

Love your Boyfriend

Kendall

There that's the story. I would have kept going but my iPod died you and this isn't very good, but a girl can hope.


End file.
